Peppa Pig: The Movie 5
This is a Peppa pig movie. About The characters from Illinois Center For Autism (Nick Jr series) takes over Peppatown. Plot Chapter 1: New Illinois Center For Autism. Peppa and her gang was playing in their treehouse and they went to have lunch in peppa's house. Meanwhile at Illinois Center For Autism school, Principal Sandra was thinking of having a new Illinois center for autism school. She went to the intercom and announced the school and tells them that they are moving to a new school. Sandra looks on a map and find which place to open up the new school. She spotted Peppa's house on the map. She wants peppa's house to be her new school. Back at Peppa's house, Peppa says goodbye to Suzy, Danny and Pedro. Peppa and George went to bed. Suddenly, the Illinois center for autism characters arrives to the peppaverse and founded Peppa's house. Trevis was tapping on Peppa's window and she then woked up and saw nothing knocking on the window. Chapter 2: Peppa VS Illinois Center For Autism In the morning, Peppa and her family is eating breakfast and Peppa tells her family that someone was knocking on her window. Later that night, Peppa and George is sleeping and Ronnie appears out of nowhere in Peppa's bedroom. He calls Peppa's name and she woked up and she ran out of her room and ran into Mummy and Daddy Pig's bedroom and tells them that there's a creepy boy in my bedroom. They went into her bedroom and they saw nothing but george sleeping. She went back to sleep. In the daytime, Peppa and her gang was in the park and Trevis, Miki and Ronnie appears in front of them. Peppa tells her gang that they are the creepy people that appeared in my room. Ronnie teleports Peppa and her gang to their universe. At the old Illinois Center For Autism, Peppa and her gang was looking around the place and Trevis traps them in a cage. Chapter 3: School Of Evil Ronnie, Miki and Trevis locks the cage and they ran off and teleports themselves back to the pepperverse. Peppa and her gang needed to find a way to get out of the cage. Suzy tries to reach the lock to unlock the cage. She grabs the lock and unlocks the cage. They escape the cage and they saw a magical portal that leads back to Peppatown. They jumped into the portal and runs back to Peppa's house and they saw the house was decorated as a school. Peppa tries to kick Principal Sandra out of her house. They then realized that Mummy Pig, Daddy Pig and George was kidnapped by Trevis and Matthew. Principal Sandra uses a magic rock to freeze Suzy, Danny and Pedro. Peppa then avoids Principal Sandra's booby traps and she falls into a hole. Chapter 4: The Escape ''' Peppa tries to escape the hole by using a magic wand to make a rope appear for her to eacape. She uses the rope to climb her self out of the hole. She saw Principal Sandra standing behind her. She runs away from sandra and she runs upstairs and saw Braylen using a gun to shoot Peppa. Peppa runs off and jumps out of the window and she saw everyone in the Peppaverse besides her is frozen by Principal Sandra and her students and staff. '''Chapter 5: Face To Face Peppa went back inside of the house and tries to kick Sandra out of her house. They have a showdown to see who's going to win the house. They uses swords to fight each other and People's doing the most fighting and she hits Sandra's face with the sword and Peppa wins. Peppa uses the magic wand to make her friends and family unfrozen and makes the Illinois Center For Autism characters disappear. Chapter 6: Home Sweet Home Now that the Illinois Center For Autism characters are gone, Peppa and her family have their house back to themselves. Peppa looked outside and saw a giant muddy puddle and they ran outside to jump in it. Characters Main * Peppa Pig * George Pig * Mummy Pig * Daddy Pig * Suzy Sheep * Pedro Pony * Danny Dog Illinois Center For Autism Characters * Principal Sandra * Trevis * Ronnie * Braylen * Miki * Matthew * Brennen (non speaking cameo) * Other teachers and students (non speaking cameo) Trivia/Goofs * This movie premiered on 23 April 2017 * In one scene, Trevis was wearing boots and a scene later, he was wearing his normal shoes. Gallery Category:Movies Category:Peppa Pig movies